Location Found (Prologue)
The episode began with Genis' narration of the main story. Genis: Darkness is spreading in people's heart...when they felt emotions back. Deus has caused the entire team only three casualties. Emotionless... Scared... Chain of command... My only regret is to stay behind and let Presea be in control again... I know Zack is worried about Laura and Karai... But, as a sage of this team, I will do anything to restore my friends. - Reia and Shon came by and sees Genis, looking at Presea. Reia: Genis... Genis: Can we help them? Is there anything we can do?? Shon: There is a way. Genis: How?? Reia: Kiva has found a new world for us. Genis: A new world? Shon: That's right. You may wish to see her. - Reia, Shon and Genis came to the bridge with Ratchet, Sasha and Kiva standing by. Ratchet: You're just in time. Reia: Kiva, Genis is worried about Presea. What was the name of the world you discovered?? Kiva: Well, it's called Azeroth. - Quorra looked up the world map and found Azeroth, which is not far. Raine: There. According to this, there are multiple artifact weapons in Azeroth. Some can be used to restore light onto a trouble heart. Kiva: Gosh... Raine: We might need those artifacts if we are going to launch an attack on the Skeleton King. Reia: True, but..wait... I'm sensing darkness in there. Something's wrong. Kiva: Yeah, I know. Ratchet: Uh oh... Well, where are these artifacts? Clank: Location unknown. However, a small amount of magical energy has been caught on sight. Its readings pointed to a city called Stormwind. Kiva: Stormwind? Raine: One of the capitals within Azeroth. It's probably the safest place within the world at this point. Reia: Quorra, showed the distorted history within Azeroth. - Quorra showed the distorted history where three guys with black coats controlled by Towa. Mira, somehow, is also in control of her rule, by using a new dark energy she produced. Reia: Towa again... Raine: Based on the black coat design, it looks like...Lea is corrupted!? Kiva: Crud... Reia: Yet, I'm sensing the Keyblade's power coming from him. Clank: It seems there are a lot of questions to be answered within Azeroth. Reia: I recommend a slight bigger group than normal. Ratchet: Agreed. Here are the candidates- Myself, Clank, Sasha, Genis, Presea, Zack and Laura. Reia, you're in charge of the second group. Reia: Thank you, captain. I pick Traximus, Kiva, Terra, Karai, Raine, Kale and Caulifla. Kiva: Wonderful. Thanks, Reia. Ratchet: Alright, we're set. Quorra: ETA to Azeroth- 30 hours. Ratchet: Get some rest, guys. After breakfast tomorrow, we'll enter a new world. Kiva: Okay. - Before Kiva goes to bed, she spotted Kale and Caulifla waiting for someone. Kale: Are you sure Reia would teach us how to do it? Caulifla: Of course she will, Kale. How else are we supposed to get stronger? Kiva: Hi, guys. Kale: Oh, hello. Kiva: What are you doing? Caulifla: We're just waiting for Reia for our next lesson. Kale: Said something about 'inner peace'.. Kiva: Oh... Reia: Bloodlines can be different. Kiva: Hey, sis. Reia: Hey. I'm gonna train those two for a while. Want to join in the session? Kiva: Well, I rather watch you guys. Reia: You have that option. - The girls went to the training suite and Reia's lesson can begin, while Kiva watched. Reia: A master from the Valley of Peace, named Shifu, has taught me this. It would be appropriate for you two to learn it as well. Based on your bloodline, happiness with each other makes you both stronger, not anger. - Rain started to drop from above. Reia: You must become clear within yourselves through inner peace. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Allow me to demonstrate for you. - Reia then performed the inner peace move as a raindrop landed on her hand. Reia guided the raindrop and let it land into the ground. Caulifla: Whoa... That was...amazing, master! Reia: A word of advise. If you want to find it in a difficult time or your heart trouble, inner peace will never be far behind. You're dismissed. Tomorrow, you're with me to Azeroth. Kale/Caulifla: Thank you, master. - Both Kale and Caulifla go to their rooms as Reia and Kiva got out of the training suite and walked towards Kiva's room. Kiva: That's a cool demonstration, Reia. Reia: Thanks. Ever since they are start reasoning with me, on Middle-Earth, they began to change. Kiva: I'm happy for you guys. Reia: Yeah. Although, I'm worried about Genis lately. With Presea on a loop, he might do something reckless. Kiva: Gosh... Well, can we calm him down? Reia: Raine's working on that right now. Being a big sister she is, it's going to be her responsibility. Kiva: That much I can believe. Reia: Tired? Kiva: Yeah.. - Kiva started to yawn. Reia: I understand. I'll go check on Genis. Get some sleep in the meantime. Kiva: Okay.. Night. - Kiva then entered her room and can see hot steam from the bathroom. Kiva can assume Terra is taking a shower before bedtime. Kiva: (Guess Terra must be taking a shower..) - A few minutes later, Terra puts on his bathrobe, got out of the shower and head straight to bed with Kiva close by. Elsewhere, Reia finds Raine as she is tucking Genis to bed. Reia: Got him calmed down? Raine: Yes. He's sleeping now. I know how much Presea means to him.. Reia: We all do. Restoring her would be the first thing we do once we get to Azeroth. Raine: I know. Trusting her with Ratchet is a wise course of action. Reia: Believe me, there's nothing else we could've done otherwise. Raine: May I ask a question? Reia: Yeah. Raine: Kiva entrusts you to be her sister before. How does it feel with two other Saiyans under your heel? Reia: To be honest, I felt something different in them. Happiness is making them stronger. Raine: And do you think inner peace would help them? Reia: Yeah, that's the hope.. - Next morning, Kiva and Terra walked in the cafeteria and finds Genis cooking to keep his spirits up, which is heavily recommended by Raine. Genis: Morning, guys. Kiva: Morning, Genis. How are you feeling? Genis: Okay, I guess. Terra: What do we have today? Genis: Omelettes. I had some help with the veggies earlier this morning. Kiva: Cool. Genis: So, what do you like? Terra: Just a veggie omelette for me. Genis: And you, Kiva? Kiva: Well, I'll have a cheese and bacon omelette. Genis: Alright then. Have a seat and I'll call you when they are ready. - Both Kiva and Terra grabbed a few utensils and they sit to their assigned seats. Next to Kiva is Reia. Reia: I've done some research on the Azeroth landscape last night. Kiva: And? Reia: It's massive. The whole area has different cities, forests and crypt areas. Kiva: Wow... Reia: But it also means unknown energy sources, creatures and traps. We need to be sure what exactly are we dealing with before we leap forward. Kiva: That much I can understand. - Genis hands over a plate of cheese and bacon omelette to Kiva. Reia: There are also rumors of a dark energy called the Fel. Kiva: Fel? Reia: Towa is a scientist, so it's obvious that she is experimenting dark energy with the Fel. She'll be too dangerous to fight directly with...an army on her back. Kiva: An army!? Yikes... How are we supposed to defeat her now? Reia: I'm working on it. - Kiva took a bite of her omelette as Reia continued. Reia: The Fel is too dangerous. I'm asking you don't go near that stuff. Kiva: Alright. - An hour later, near the dropship, Ratchet has the two groups together for a short meeting. Ratchet: Listen up. Jake has agreed to be the eyes and ears for this mission. We have multiple objectives to complete once we land. First off, we need to restore Presea, Laura and Karai, due to Broly's rage attacks last time. Raine thinks that some ruin locations would help us. Next, Raine also discovered some artifact weapons that we can use to fight back against the Skeleton King. We'll begin the search once we restore their memories. Anything else need to mention at this time? Kiva: Well, Reia said that the dark energy called Fel, it is dangerous. Reia: It's true, Captain. Towa is creating an army with it. Ratchet: How does it work? Reia: I...haven't got that far yet, but all I know, right now, is that it require souls to complete its purpose, like a storage tank. Kiva: Yeah, it's not good. Reia: If Towa is serious about this army, I made handmade bracelets for the groups. Kiva and I already had one, so I would advise wearing it. - Ratchet and the others weared the homemade bracelets, just in case. Ratchet: Okay, we're going to Stormwind and prepare ourselves for what's coming up. Good luck to us all. - Reia seemed nervous about the mission ahead and what Towa has in mind. But, with second thought, the gang get into the dropship and headed towards Stormwind for the new intro to start. Category:Scenes